kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Twilight Town
Twilight Town ist eine Welt, welche das erste Mal in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories unter den Namen Dimmerstadt auftaucht, sowie in Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days vorkommt. Es ist außerdem der Geburtsort von Roxas und eine von zwei realen Welten, welche in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories auftauchen. Trotz der subtilen Atmosphäre ist Twilight Town eine der größten bekannten Welten. Sie liegt zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit, ähnlich wie das Schloss des Entfallens und Die Welt die niemals war. Twilight Town ist eine ruhige Stadt mit einer ewigen Dämmerung. Twilight Town ist wie die Stadt Traverse aus Kingdom Hearts in mehrere Distrikte unterteilt. Orte Spielbare Orte dieser Welt sind Der Treffpunkt, Hintere Gasse, Turnierplatz, Die Einkaufspromenade erstreckt sich vom Tram-Forum über die Anhöhe bis hin zum Bahnhof. Man findet auf ihr Läden für allerlei Dinge, wie zum Beispiel für Accesscoirs, Waffen und ein von einem Mogry betriebenes Geschäft, von denen es in Kingdom Hearts II in jeder Welt eines gibt. Erreicht wird das Waldstück über einen Riss in einer Wand im Tram-Forum. Vom Waldstück aus erreicht man Das alte Herrenhaus. Bahnhofsplatz, Abendrot-Viertel, Bahnhof, Viertel, Abendrot-Hügel Das Tunnelsystem liegt unter Twillight Town und man kann von dort aus schnell zum Bahnhofsplatz, Hintere Gasse, Die Einkaufspromenade:Tram-Forum und zum Verbindungstunnel , der zum Abendrot-Viertel führt, gelangen. Handlung Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Twilight Town ist die Geburtstelle sämtlicher Niemande in menschlicher Form, außer möglicherweise Naminé. Wenn sie das erste mal auftauchen, finden sie sich selbst vor den Toren des Herrenhauses, wo ein früherer Niemand sie in der Organisation willkommen heißt und ihnen ihren Namen gibt. Auf dem Hauptbahnhof der sich auf der Anhöhe befindet liegt der Treffpunkt von Roxas, Axel und Xion, an dem sie sich immer am Ende einer Mission treffen und ein Meersalzeis essen während sie den Sonnenuntergang betrachten. Hierhin flüchtet Roxas auch, nachdem er die Organisation verraten hat und aus deren Schloss entkommen ist. Er fragt sich wo er eigentlich hingehen wollte und was für eine Lachnummer die Flucht wär. Danach taucht Xion mit einem Meersalzeis auf und hat schon allmählich die Form von Sora angenommen. In dieser Welt finden die meisten Missionen von Roxas statt. Dies liegt z.B. daran, dass hier viele Tutorialmissionen stattfinden. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories taucht Twilight Town als "die dunkle Seite" von Soras Herz auf. Er erkundet es mit Goofy und Donald, wobei ihm auffällt, dass ihm die Stadt tatsächlich bekannt vorkommt. Vor der alten Villa offenbart Vexen ihm dann, dass dies die Kehrseite seines Herzens ist, wird danach aber von Axel eliminiert. Vexen hatte die Karte zu Twilight Town zuvor aus den Erinnerungen von Roxas gesammelt, als er mit diesem auf Mission dort war. Aus diesem Grund befinden sich in diesem Twilight Town auch keine anderen Menschen, da Roxas bis dahin im echten Twilight Town noch niemandem begegnet ist. Nachdem Riku von König Micky die Weltenkarte für Twilight Town erhalten hat, betritt er seine eigene Version dieser Welt. Gleich bei seiner Ankunft trifft er auf die Gestalt von Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht und es kommt zu einem Gespräch der Beiden. Ansem fragt ihn, ob er jetzt aufgeben werde und Riku sein Schicksal akzeptieren würde. Riku antwortet ihm, dass er nicht der wahre Ansem sei, da seine Aura anders wäre und er sagt zu ihm, dass er sich als Ansem ausgegeben hätte, nur um ihm die Karten auszuhändigen, damit sich Riku der Dunkelheit stellt. Als er die Antwort erhält, dass Rikus Überlegungen korrekt sind erscheint er in seiner wahren Gestalt vor ihm. Es ist DiZ. Er sagt zu Riku, dass er ihn schon lange beobachten würde. Riku will wissen, wer er wirklich sei und was er von ihm wolle. DiZ möchte, da Riku für ihn etwas besonderes sei, dass er sich entscheidet und er fordert Riku auf, sich mit Naminé zu treffen. Riku der nicht weiß, wer Naminé ist fragt ihn danach, aber er soll es selber herausfinden. Danach verschwindet DiZ. Riku erkundet weiter die Welt und trifft dann vor dem alten Herrenhaus auf Repliku. Nach dem sich Repliku selbst bemitleidet, da er eigentlich nur eine Fälschung von Riku sei will er Riku bekämpfen um endlich eigenständig zu sein. In einem dramatischen Kampf besiegt Riku die Replika. Kurz bevor er sich auflöst, fragt er Riku, wohin sein Herz ginge, wenn er stirbt. Riku sagt dann zu ihm, dass sein Herz vermutlich an den gleichen Ort gelangen werde, wohin auch sein eigenes Herz gehen werde. Danach löst sich die Replika in Dunkelheit auf. Danach begibt sich Riku in den Raum der Fügung und er trifft dort auf Naminé, die bereits auf ihn wartet. Dann bittet sie Riku, ihr zu folgen und sie zeigt ihm das Erinnerungsgefäß indem sich Sora befindet und schläft. Riku ist zuerst entsetzt bei diesem anblick und er fragt Naminé was sie mit ihm gemacht habe. Naminé erklärt ihm dann, das Sora in dem Gefäß schlafen muss, um sein Gedächtnis wieder zu erlangen. Riku begreift dies und Naminé sagt ihm, dass er sich auch jetzt entscheiden müsse. Riku denkt zuerst es gehe um seine Erinnerungen, aber Naminé sagt ihm, dass es um seine Dunkelheit geht. Sie erzählt ihm, dass in Rikus Herz die Dunkelheit herrsche und sich in dieser Dunkelheit Ansem befinde. Des weiteren sagt sie ihm, dass er sich im Moment zwar unter Kontrolle befinde, aber irgendwann erwachen wird und sich Riku bemächtigen werde, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Dann sagt sie ihm, dass sie über besondere Kräfte verfüge, die Riku für sich nutzen kann. Sie fügt hinzu, dass sie das Herz von Riku versiegeln könne, so dass es Ansem nicht mehr gelingen könnte, sich aus Riku zu befreien. Riku befürchtet, dass dann auch er alles und insbesondere Sora vergessen würde und Naminé bestätigt dies indem sie ihm erklärt, dass die Dunkelheit in seinem Herz mit seinen Erinnerungen versiegelt wird. Danach würde er die Dunkelheit vergessen und so wie früher werden und das er jetzt die Wahl hätte sich zu entscheiden. Riku betrachtet sich dann den schlafenden Sora und er fragt, ob er auch so friedlich schlafen würde und sie sagt dazu ja. Riku erzählt ihr dann von sich und Sora und dass Sora immer einen Weg fand, sich vor wichtigen Entscheidungen zu drücken und er erzählt ihr auch, dass er es war, der letztlich auf den Inseln des Schicksals, das Floss, mit dem sie einst die Inseln verlassen wollten gebaut habe. Dann sagt er zu Naminé dass er sich entschieden habe und im Scherz fügt er hinzu, dass Sora der Faulenzer eine Menge Ärger bekommen werde, sobald er aufwacht, da er schläft, anstelle sich um Kairi zu kümmern. Dann fügt er hinzu, dass er Sora nicht ausschimpfen könne, wenn er sich jetzt auch in den Schlaf legen würde. Naminé ist etwas erstaunt und Riku sagt ihr, dass er kein versiegeltes Herz brauch, da er bereit ist, es mit Ansem aufzunehmen. Sie befürchtet, dass die Dunkelheit die Ansem kontrolliert, sich Rikus bemächtigen könnte und sie fragt ihn was er dagegen machen werde und Riku sagt ihr, dass er sich dann von der Dunkelheit leiten lasse und sie lächelt ihn an und sagt ihm, das es wahr ist. Riku fragt sie dann, wieso er es im Gefühl hatte, dass sie bereits wusste, wie er sich entscheiden werde uns sie antwortet ihm, dass sie es zwar nicht wusste aber es gehofft habe. Dann sagt sie ihm, dass sie will, dass sich Riku der Dunkelheit stellt, weil nur er es kann. Riku versteht nun auch den Grund, warum sie ihm erschien, als er sich im Licht befand und ihn als eine Erscheinung von Kairi gerettet hatte. Dann gesteht ihr Riku, dass er es sofort wusste, da sie und Kairi die gleiche Aura haben. Dann verlässt er sie und sagt ihr zum Abschied, dass sie sich um Sora kümmern soll. Riku begibt sich daraufhin zum Refugium des Siegers und er verlässt diese Welt. Kingdom Hearts II DiZ nutzt das alte Herrenhaus als Hauptquartier um seine Rachepläne an der Organisation XIII durchzuführen. Dort stellt er zusammen mit Riku und Naminé Schlafkapseln auf und beobachtet Soras Prozess der Wiedergewinnung seiner Erinnerungen, während Roxas glaubt, in einem virtuellen Twilight Town ein normales Leben zu führen. Sora, Donald und Goofy wachen genau ein Jahr auf nachdem Roxas erschaffen wurde und erinnern sich wieder an alles bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie das Schloss des Entfallens betraten, unwissend wie lange sie geschlafen haben oder wie sie nach Twilight Town gekommen sind. Jedoch meint Sora dass ihm dieser Ort bekannt vor käme. Kurze Zeit später treffen sie auch auf die Bewohner dieser Stadt. Als es vor dem Bahnhof zu einem Kampf mit einer scheinbar endlosen Reihe von mysteriösen Gegnern kommt, werden die Freunde von König Micky gerettet, welcher sie anweist mit einem magischen Zug zu fahren, welcher sie schließlich zum mysteriösen Turm von Yen Sid bringt, welcher die Helden über die Niemande und die Organisation XIII aufklärt. Außerdem erhält Sora dort von Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein neue Fähigkeiten, neue Kleidung. Schließlich weist Yen Sid die Freunde dazu an, die Tore zwischen den verschiedenen Welten zu öffnen und gibt ihnen ihr Gumischiff. Während Sora sich noch in Agrabah befindet, erhält Kairi auf den Inseln des Schicksals überraschend Besuch von Axel und einigen Dämmerlingen. Da sie ihm nicht traut und zudem Pluto erscheint, der Axel gefolgt war, läuft sie Pluto hinterher und verschwindet mit ihm in einem Korridor der Dunkelheit und landet überraschend in Twillight Town, wo sie von Hayner und seinen Freunden begrüßt wird. Digitales Twilight Town Es existiert eine digitale Kopie von Twilight Town, welche von DiZ geschaffen wurde, um Roxas schützen und beobachten zu können, nachdem er dessen Körper digitalisiert hatte. Das digitale Twilight Town ist der Startpunkt von Kingdom Hearts II. Roxas lebt in ihr und ihm wurden künstliche Erinnerungen eingepflanzt, so dass er denkt, er hätte schon sein ganzes Leben dort verbracht. Im Laufe des Prologs von Kingdom Hearts II wird ihm allerdings klar, dass das Twilight Town, dass er kennt, nicht das reale ist. Er lebt dort eigentlich nur 7 Tage, die er für die letzten Tage seiner Sommerferien hält. Mit Hilfe einer Maschine im Laboratorium unter dem alten Herrenhaus ist es Personen möglich, vom realen in das digitale Twilight Town zu gelangen und umgekehrt. Charaktere Derzeitige Bewohner |Datei:Naminé KHII.png|Naminé |Datei:Hayner KHII.png|Hayner |Datei:Pence KHII.png|Pence |Datei:Olette KHII.png|Olette |Datei:Cifer KHII.png|Cifer |Datei:Rai KHII.png|Rai |Datei:Fuu KHII.png|Fuu |Datei:Vivi KHII.png|Vivi |Datei:Setzer KHII.png|Setzer |Datei:Mogry KHII.png|Elmina |Datei:Jessie KHII.png|Jessie |Datei:Veranstalter KHII.png|Der Veranstalter des Struggleturniers |Datei:Wantz KHII.png|Wantz |Datei:Wallace KHII.png|Wallace |Datei:Biggs KHII.png|Biggs |Datei:Frau vom Süßigkeitenladen KHII.png|Frau vom Süßigkeitenladen |Datei:Chiro KHII.png|Chiro }} Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose Niemande Andere Schätze Puzzlestücke Weblinks it:Crepuscopoli pt:Twilight Town pt-br:Twilight Town Kategorie:Reich des Nichts